Wakey-Wakey, Little Quakey
by spentlizard
Summary: Takes place after S2-E10 "What They Become." After Skye went through her Terrigenesis, she knew that there was something seriously different about her. Maybe it had something to do with the temple shaking and debris falling all around her. But she wasn't the only one who changed. After the truth was finally uncovered, how will Skye deal with who (or what) she really is?
1. Terrigenisis

The last thing that Skye remembered before being covered head-to-toe in stone was the Obelisk opening and spraying her, Raina, and Trip with some sort of mist. Afterwards, she couldn't move. She tried calling out to Trip, but she couldn't move a muscle. For a second, she thought she was dead, encased inside the stone. Nothing could be said, nothing could be done. She was there, forever frozen in time.

Or so she thought.

All at once, her body suddenly became alive with energy. She could feel millions of vibrations emanating from her as her mind warped into full-focus. Skye had never felt anything like this before, but it all seemed so... _natural._ Like it had always there. It felt good to her, _great _even. She felt like she was more than herself than ever before. To Skye, it was short-lived, but absolute bliss.

Suddenly, cracking noises came from the outside, and the stone encasing slowly began to chip off. The vibrations kept speeding up the process, until finally Skye became aware enough to try to force her way out. Eventually, the stone came bursting off of her, and she felt the cold air of the underground temple lick at her warm face as her long brown hair flowed in the wind.

Slowly, her eyes opened first to the pedestal where Raina had put the Obelisk and noticed that it was gone. Turning her head to the right, she saw that it had been strewn across the floor and broken.

_Oh, thank God for that. Now we don't have to..._

She stopped dead in her thoughts when she turned left to see that Trip was lying on the ground, completely turned to stone. For a fleeting second, Skye thought that he would break out like she did, until she saw that parts of his arms and face were falling off and crumbling to dust.

"Oh God, TRIP! Oh, God. Oh no. Oh my God, TRIP!" Skye panted out in utter shock and despair. She didn't know what to do now. All she could think about was that Trip was dead.

Overcome with grief, she looked away and saw that Raina had been cocooned as well. For a moment, Skye's grief changed into hatred, knowing that she was the reason that Trip was dead. She wanted her to crumble into dust as well, make her pay for what she did. But Raina didn't fall apart, and the stone around her began to chip off too.

Knowing that she wasn't dead, Skye was infuriated. She hadn't hated anyone as much as her, except for Ward who was probably dead by now. All of her anger was directed towards her now, and her body shook in pure fury.

Suddenly, dust began to fall from the ceiling, though Skye paid it no mind. Soon after, small chunks began to fall as well, followed by larger pieces. Shocked, Skye looked down to see her own fists balled up tightly, along with the floor starting to crack open.

_An earthquake!?_

Mouth agape, Skye looked at her own body. It looked normal, but it didn't feel right. She kept feeling these vibrations, but they weren't coming from the earthquake. In fact, it hadn't even moved her while Trip kept falling apart and Raina kept chipping from her shell. She didn't understand what was going on, but then it hit her: her father had said that she would "change" if she went down here, and Raina had been looking to change herself. She and Raina could both hold the Obelisk, and they were both still alive while Trip turned to stone. The temple only started to crumble once Skye became infuriated, so that could only mean one thing.

_Wait, I'M the one who caused this earthquake!? _

Skye was absolutely stunned. That mist had given her the ability to cause earthquakes? That kind of thing only happened in comic-books. It was absolutely insane, even for a world where there were gods and men flying around in suits of armor. She was absolutely terrified that she had some strange new form of alien-based superpowers.

Her mind then snapped back into reality, realizing that she and everyone else was in imminent danger. She had to get out of this room, and quick. Before she did anything else, she saw that more of Raina's encasement had chipped away some more, revealing clawed hands, quills, and golden eyes. While at the same time hoping that she wouldn't look like that, she realized she had to make an even quicker escape before she fully emerged.

In an instant, Skye thought she heard someone shouting from behind the stone door that locked her in here. Although it was incomprehensible, she was able to determine who the voice belonged to: Coulson.

**A/N: First time I've done this, but I got to ask what you think. Also, I know that Skye is Quake, her father is Mr. Hyde, and hell, I even know that the eyeless guy is the Reader, but I have no clue whatsoever as to who Raina is. If you have an answer, please notify me ASAP!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Escape

Coulson was helping Mack onto his feet, putting the weight of his arm on his shoulders.

"Wha- what happened?" Mack asked, confused and unaware of what had recently transpired.

"Long story," Coulson replied. "I'll explain everything once we-"

He stopped when it sounded like someone was shouting from behind the door that led to the chamber.

"Skye," he uttered.

"What? What's wrong?" Mack asked.

"Skye's trapped in there, along with Trip and Raina!" Coulson shouted. He continued, bellowing "SKYE! SKYE, CAN YOU HEAR ME!? ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? SKYE!"

Suddenly, small chunks of rock began to fall from the ceiling, along with the temple rattling violently and the floor starting to crack.

"Is that an... _earthquake!?_" Mack noted.

Coulson nodded in agreement, and was about to shout for Skye again until he heard her voice again, this time more clearly.

"COULSON! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, STAND BACK!"

He did as she said, and both he and Mack took cover behind a wall that led into another hallway.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, how am I supposed to do this?<em>

Skye was thinking about how she could use her powers to bring down the door. Thinking for a second, she decided to focus her vibrations on the door and see if that worked. Swiftly, Skye raised her leg and kicked at the door, watching in utter shock as the whole thing shattered into smaller pieces and flew across the hallway.

As she prepared to run out, Skye felt something sharp dig into her left shoulder blade. She shouted out in pain and turned around to hit whatever it was that pierced her, but the room was obscured by darkness and the motion of Skye's arm caused the room to collapse in on itself, leaving Trip's remains and Raina to be trapped inside.

Coulson came from around the corner, helping Mack try to stand up. Skye quickly rushed over to his aid and helped carry Mack up the staircase that led out.

"What happened in there? Are you alright? Where's Trip?" Coulson worriedly asked. Knowing it wasn't wise to tell him right at that moment, Skye just said "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Jemma, we have to go now!" Fitz said to Simmons as the temple began to crumble around them.<p>

"We can't! Trip is still down there!" Simmons begged him.

"He's going to be fine. The temple's not exploding, which means that he's probably alright!" Fitz reassured her.

"Maybe, but there's still this earthquake, in case you didn't notice!" Simmons snapped.

"I've noticed!" Fitz defended.

Meanwhile, Bobbi and Hunter were up top inside the compound, feeling the building shaking around them.

"Are those the bombs?" Hunter asked.

"I don't think this is an explosion," Bobbi replied, then they both heard FitzSimmons down near the temple entrance. Acting quickly, Bobbi started running towards their voices and said "Come on, let's go!"

When they reached the entrance room, they saw the two scientists crouching over the hole leading to the rest of the temple. They heard them approaching, and Hunter said "We need to get the hell out of here, now!"

"Trip is still down there, and Skye and Coulson might be as well!" Simmons argued.

"They can take care of themselves, but we need to move!" Bobbi ordered. Reluctantly, Simmons got up off the ground with Fitz and followed Bobbi and Hunter to the exit. When they got outside, they saw someone get into a Jeep and drive away as quickly as they could.

"Was that May?" Bobbi asked.

"It was probably Agent 33 still wearing May's face, but we can't do anything about it now." Hunter answered.

Suddenly, they saw that the Bus had uncloaked itself as it landed, with the cargo hold opening and either Billy or Sam (they couldn't tell which) running out, saying "Come on, we have to leave!"

"No!" Bobbi shouted out. "Coulson, Skye, May, and Trip are still inside!"

* * *

><p>May looked down the shaft again, and she shouted "Coulson!" as the room started to collapse in on itself. After no response came, she considered trying to make her way out of here until she heard his voice.<p>

"We're alright! Pull us up now!" he said.

Quickly, May rushed over to the control panel and pressed the button that pulled the lift up. Once it had arrived, Coulson and Skye arrived carrying Mack by the arms. Then, the four of them started to rush towards the exit as the compound had massive chunks falling from the ceiling.

When they made it to the entrance, they saw that the Bus was ready to go, along with Bobbi, Hunter, and FitzSimmons standing on the ramp. They quickly rushed over to the Bus, and once they boarded May went straight for the pilot's seat, activated the cloaking-system, and took off as the remains of the HYDRA compound collapsed into the ground.

The rest of the team walked into the main room and collapsed onto the couches, except for Skye who chose to sit by herself in a chair.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" Hunter spoke up first.

"Earthquake," Fitz answered. "From what I could gather, it was most likely at a range of 6.3 on the, um... on the, uh, what was it, um..."

"Richter magnitude scale." Simmons finished for him.

"I knew that, thanks." Fitz responded.

Skye just sat there, just staring at the floor. Everything that happened today was just too much for her. She had always wanted to know the truth about her past, but she would give anything to undo what transpired down there.

"Where's Trip?" Simmons asked. Skye raised her head up to meet her eyes, and the look on her face said everything.

"Oh, God." Simmons uttered. She then started to cry, burying her head into Fitz' shoulder and sobbing heavily. Coulson sighed, Hunter rubbed his eyes, Bobbi covered her mouth in shock, and Mack didn't say anything.

Skye and the team just sat there in silence for a long while until each of them decided to go to bed.

* * *

><p>"Stop the car."<p>

"What?" Agent 33 asked.

"I said stop the car." Ward demanded. 33 did as he asked and pulled over to the side of the road, staying in the car as he got out and stared back towards where the compound was. He could feel the earthquake from here, and could see the dust cloud that had started to form.

"Is everything alright?" 33 asked.

Ward stood there for a few moments, wondering if Skye or the rest of the team had made it out in time. He knew she hated him. Hell, he has four bullet wounds to prove it now. But Ward just continued on staring, hoping she was okay. He didn't know if Zabo or Raina or the rest of the HYDRA members were alive either, he just kept on staring.

_If you're out there, Skye, I hope you're okay. You're with your father now. I love you._

"Everything's fine." Ward answered as he got back inside the car with 33. As she drove away, she asked him "What was that all about?"

"Just thought I lost someone." Ward said.

* * *

><p>In the rubble of the temple and the HYDRA compound, there was shifting among the stones, and a clawed hand shot up through the ground.<p> 


	3. The Truth

When Skye walked into her room, the first thing she did was go straight to the bathroom so that she could clean up her shoulder-wound from earlier. Upon examination, Skye saw that injury was only minor, and managed to pull out what looked like a spine using a pair of tweezers. Afterwards, she patched it up, then threw away all the excess materials with her blood on it. She thought that, because of her "condition," it would be dangerous to have that stuff sitting around on the Bus, especially knowing that FitzSimmons might want to examine it.

After she had finished, Skye went straight to her bed and collapsed on top of it, finally letting out the tears she had been trying hard to hold back.

She honestly didn't know what to be upset about first. So much had happened.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Coulson stepped into the room, wearing bandages over the areas where Skye's father had hurt him. Turning on a light, he sat down in her desk chair, and watched her lay on her side with her back turned to him.

"I just want to be sure that you're okay, Skye." Coulson said, his voice calm and focused. "What happened down there?"

Skye didn't answer, and remained still.

"How did Trip die?" he asked. Again, Skye remained silent, debating in her head whether or not she should tell him the truth.

"I know something happened down there, Skye. Something caused that earthquake to occur. I'm not accusing you of anything, I just want to know the truth." Coulson asked again.

As before, Skye didn't speak to him, nor did she turn to face him. Coulson sighed, then stood up to leave and placed his hand on the doorknob.

"It was me."

Coulson let go of the knob, confused, and looked back at Skye, asking "What?"

"It was me," Skye said again, her voice shaking. "I did it. I killed him."

"What do you mean?" Coulson asked, not understanding a word.

"I went down there to stop Raina from using the Obelisk. If I hadn't gone down there, he'd still be alive..." Skye said before her voice dropped and more tears came flooding.

"Skye, that's not on you. You had no control over-" Coulson said before being cut off.

"I did, actually." Skye said, turning from her side to sit upwards on her bed. "I made the earthquake happen."

"Wait, WHAT?" Coulson asked, shocked, raising his voice slightly.

Sighing, Skye continued. "When I went down to stop Raina, she had already placed the Obelisk on this pedestal. Trip came in with us right as the doors closed. The Obelisk opened up and sprayed us with this mist that trapped me in this stone-cocoon. When I broke free, I saw that Trip had turned to stone. Seeing him like that made me lose my shit, and that's when the whole earthquake started."

Coulson was having a hard time processing this information. How the hell did this even happen?

"Hold on," Coulson said. "Are you trying to tell me that this mist allowed you to cause an _earthquake!?_"

Skye nodded, wiping tears off her face.

"Oh God," Coulson said, rubbing his eyes as he sat back down.

"What are we going to do?" Skye asked.

"I don't know," Coulson said. "But for now, we're keeping this from the rest of the team. I don't want them to worry about-"

"-the fact that there's someone on this plane that can potentially make the San Andreas Fault look like a splinter?" Skye finished.

"Pretty much," Coulson replied. "Look, we'll talk about this more tomorrow, but you gotta control yourself in the meantime. If you caused one earthquake out of anger, then you need to be cautious. Okay?"

"Alright," Skye answered. As Coulson got up to leave, she said "I killed them."

"Who?" Coulson asked.

"I killed Gill, I killed Raina, I killed Ward, I killed Trip, but I couldn't kill my own father." Skye said. "Why didn't I? I had him in my sights, finger on the trigger. I let him get away. Why?"

Coulson didn't say anything, then Skye continued, saying "He was a psychopath with this Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde sort-of personality and he nearly killed you. Why did I let him live?"

"Because he's your father. It's only human to feel compassion for-" Coulson started before being cut off.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty damn _inhuman _now, aren't I!?" Skye shouted. "Next time I see him, he's dead! I don't care if it's a bullet in the head or- _this!" _

Coulson was shocked at Skye's sudden outburst of anger and death-threats, not seeming at all like the hacker he had found in her van. She had changed so much, and he didn't know if this had been for better or worse. Without saying another word, Coulson exited the room, and Skye buried her face into her covers, the tears flooding back.


End file.
